


I will never let you slip away

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x17, Canon Divergence, F/F, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, TW: Mention of Violence, TW: mention of blood, dot is alive, dotorina, fight with jonathan, happy ending and fluff, tw: mention of pain, we've been so robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Dorothea allowed herself to lean against the nearest wall. Just for an instant. She needed to catch her breath.Alternate version of 2x17 where Dorothea is still alive and asks Catarina for help





	I will never let you slip away

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the shadowhunters wlw bingo ! This prompt is for the "canon divergence" square ! I chose to write a different version of 2x17 where Dot survives because she deserves better !  
> Also Dot and Cat are truly made for each other I love them so much.
> 
> Team yellow for the win ! 
> 
> Trigger warnings : 
> 
> *violence : Dot fights Jonathan and he hurts her, but it's not described explicitly
> 
> *pain : Dot is in pain because of her wounds, there's a little description of how she feels at the beginning

> " _And I'll keep reaching, holding on_  
>  _'Cause I will never let you slip away_  
>  _From my hands, from my hands_ "  
>  Slipping away, Jacob Miller  
> 

Dorothea allowed herself to lean against the nearest wall. Just for an instant. She needed to catch her breath. How long had she been running like that? She had no sense of time, a sort of dizziness was clouding her mind. Her lungs were burning, her legs were barely carrying the weight of her body and an unpleasant aftertaste of blood was persisting in her mouth. Waves of pain were running through her veins and Dorothea felt like she was about to pass out at any moment. She needed to stay conscious a little longer, she was so close to Catarina's apartment, it was just down the street. She couldn't use a portal because she was too exhausted and using her powers so extensively had drained her powers. It was hurting like hell, but she had to walk.  
  
Jonathan Morgenstern was definitely one of the most powerful enemies she'd ever faced and she couldn't believe that she was still alive. To be honest, she hardly made it. Seeing Clary and Jace disappear in front of him sent him into a dangerous anger and Dot had paid the price. Once the portal was closed, she was supposed to distract Jonathan to buy Clary and Jace more time but she didn't even need to try. All his focus was immediately on her, he pounced on her with an extreme rage and the will to kill her. Her powers helped her to keep him at a respectable distance from her for a brief moment, but even magic couldn't neutralize him. Jonathan was strong, he was a dangerous weapon capable of anything, especially the worst. Soon enough, he broke the shield of magic Dot had made and started to unleash his wrath on her.  
  
Dot took several punches and some of them made her see stars. The temptation of blackingout and stopping that pain was so strong, she almost gave up multiple times. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Jonathan wouldn't let her get out of this alive if she let him get close. Dying now and here wasn't an option, she had to survive.   
  
She used the last bit of magic she's had left and knocked Jonathan down. She didn't think twice about it and she ran away, knowing that she wouldn't have another chance to save her life. Every fiber in her body was begging her to just lay down and stop moving, but Dot knew she couldn't afford that luxury. She didn't slow down the pace until she was certain she had gone far enough.  
  
She realized her path intuitively lead her close to Catarina's apartment and that's when she decided to take a short break. She didn't want to stay exposed for too long, just in case Jonathan was still following her and dragged herself to the entry. Catarina probably sensed and recognized the aura of Dorothea's magic because the door opened itself almost immediately. Dot entered but her feet refused to move more so she just waited in the hallway. Catarina was in the living room, she was turning her back on her and was magically washing her white coat. She'd obviously just come back from work.  
  
“Please come in ! I'll be done in a second. I wasn't expecting you so soon, not that I'm complaining of course!”

Dot didn't even understand what she was saying. She could hear her voice, but the words were distorted and it didn't make any sense. The room was spinning and her vision was starting to be blurry. She knew she couldn't fight the exhaustion much longer.  
  
“Cat.” She called and the distress in her voice made Catarina look at her.  
“Oh my god Dot! What happened to you ?” Cat exclaimed, rushing to her aid.

Dot didn't have any strength left to answer her, she weakly smiled at Cat when she was by her side and then immediately collapsed in her arms. After struggling so hard to stay conscious, she finally let this dark, silent and painless world welcome her.   
  
Cat tried to call her name but she saw absolutely no reaction so she installed Dot on her sofa and starting looking after her.

“My sweet Dot,” She murmured, playing with her hair. “What did you get into?”  


* * *

  
When Dorothea woke up a few hours later, she realized Catarina's spell was enveloping and protecting her, like she was in a little cocoon made of magic. Cat was sitting next to her, holding her hand and drawing circles in Dot's palm with her thumb. She noticed Dot was awake and she immediately came closer, helping her to sit up straight.

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? I healed your wounds, but maybe I've forgotten some.”   
  
Cat sounded extremely worried, but Dot laughed. Cat frowned and she looked at her like some horns appeared on her head.  
  
“What's so funny?”  
“Do you sound that anxious when you're seeing your patients? That's not really reassuring.” She teased and Cat rolled her eyes.  
“I am very calm when I'm working, thank you really much. But excuse me for acting a little unprofessional when I greet my girlfriend and she passes out right in front of me.”

Dot smiled and she stole her lips for a short and gentle kiss.  
  
“I'm okay now, thanks to you.”  
  
Cat rolled her eyes, but kissed her back. Dot hummed in satisfaction and let Catarina do a quick checkup. She couldn't blame her for being worried, she would've acted the same if Cat was hurt.  
  
“Are you sure everything's fine?” Catarina asked one more time, just to be sure.  
Dot nodded. “Just a little headache, but nothing serious considering what I've been through.”  
  
That sentence alarmed Cat a little and she wondered who hurt Dot and why. She tried to get an answer before Dot collapsed, but obviously she didn't receive one.

“ What happened?”  
  
That's when Dot realized she wasn't really okay. Physically she was fine, but she was still shaken and trying to put into words the attack, which was still fresh in her mind, was a little too much. She wasn't ready to explain it. Maybe later.  


“Can we talk about it another time? I don't feel like thinking about it now.”  
“No problem.”

Catarina could wait. She was so glad her girlfriend was safe and sound, she didn't need to know all the little details if Dot didn't want to share them. She slowly traced the contours of Dot's face with her fingers and drop a kiss on her forehead. Dorothea closed her eyes and appreciated this peaceful moment.   
  
“I'm sorry I ruined our date.” She whispered and Cat shrugged her shoulders like it was the least of her worries.  
“That's okay. The movie seemed boring anyway.”

“You chose it.” Dot reminded her. She was obviously teasing her and Cat laughed a little.  
“We don't have to go out. We can stay here, watch a disgustingly romantic tv show, laugh about it and cuddle on the sofa. And I can make a lot of hot chocolate as a bonus.”

Dot didn't need to allow herself some time for reflection. Some quality time with her girlfriend? Where did she have to sign?  
  
“That sounds perfect.”

“I thought so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment thank you in advance ! 
> 
> Thanks a lot to @randomrambler who was my beta for this fic !! Thank you thank you !
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
